Mom's Cookies
by DarkDannyHot
Summary: Ed and Al want to do something special for Trisha on Mother's Day, but it doesn't quite turn out how they planned... oneshot.


**Well...it's Mother's Day. So of course I needed to write a Momma Day fic! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's a bit obvious that I do not own FMA. The lucky Hiromu Arakawa does.**

"Alright!" The sheets ruffled. "Here's the plan, Al!"

"Brother, what are you talking about?" The whispers of Alphonse Elric cut off his older brother.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" Edward hissed back. "Tomorrow's Mother's Day you dope!" Edward's hand collided with his brother's head.

"Ow!" The sheets they were hiding under took a dip as one head ducked forward. Alphonse recovered and clutched his teddy bear.

"As I was saying…" Edward continued as if nothing had happened. "Tomorrow's Mother's Day, so we gotta do something special for Mom."

Alphonse nodded in agreement.

"So why not make her breakfast in bed?"

"Ooh! That's perfect brother!" Al said. "I'll make the toast, cuz I'm good at that!"

Edward laughed. "Okay. And I'll take care of some sort of fruit." He suddenly jabbed a finger in Al's direction. "But _you_ have to pour the milk! I'm not going anywhere near that stuff!"

Al was silent for a second. "…Do we know how to make pancakes?"

"…no." Edward looked down at his legs sitting Indian style. "But Winry does! Winry's made pancakes a few times! I'm sure we could get her to make some!"

"Yeah! Good idea Brother!"

"Great! Now all we gotta do is make sure we wake up before Mom does."

--

"Edward, Alphonse?" Trisha poked her head in the doorway of the boys' bedroom. She laughed to find that Alphonse had once again climbed into Edward's bed in the middle of the night. "Alright you two! You can't sleep the whole day away!"

Edward stirred a bit and slowly opened one eye. "Mom?"

"Hey there sleepyhead!"

Edward sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Make sure you wake up your Brother. Breakfast will be ready in a minute." Trisha left the doorway and walked back into the kitchen.

"Break…fast?" Edward gasped and jumped in realization. "Alphonse!" He shook his Brother awake.

"Huh? What is it Brother?"

"We slept in! Mom's already awake!"

"What?" Alphonse jumped up at this. "Ed! You were supposed to make sure we got up before her!"

"What? Me? I never said I was gonna be your alarm clock! _You_ should've woken _me_ up!"

"What'll we do now?" Al asked, changing the subject to avoid a fight. "She's already making breakfast isn't she?"

Edward nodded and bit his lip. "There's gotta be something else we can do…"

Al hopped out of Edward's bed and walked over to his own. He pulled out a folded paper from under his pillow. "I made her a card."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Really? Lemme see." He got off his bed and snatched the card from Al. There were three stick figures; one wearing a dress, one shorter and holding her right hand, and the other the shortest out of the three holding the other hand. "Hey! I'm not that short!"

"Well I'm not that great at drawing…you can be the other one if you want." Al said twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Edward found a crayon on the floor and picked it up. He then drew a sun and some flowers around them and labeled each of the stick figures. The shortest one was now named Al. "There." Ed said satisfied. "Now it's from both of us."

"Okay!"

Trisha then called from the kitchen. The boys left the card on their nightstand and ran out to eat.

--

After breakfast, Trisha went off to fill her laundry basket with clothes to dry. Edward, making sure his Mom couldn't hear them, leaned across the table.

"Al, I know what we can do! We'll make her cookies!"

"But, Brother!" Al's brow furrowed. "We don't know how to bake!"

"Sure we do!" Ed jumped off his chair and grabbed Al, dragging him to the counter. "I've seen Mom do it tons of times!" He grabbed a stool and stepped up on it. "We're gonna need some flour…and eggs…and…ick…milk." Edward grabbed a bowl and spoon and the flour and eggs. He sent Al to get the milk. "Now we just mix all this stuff together and bake it in the oven!"

"That's sounds easy!"

At that moment, Trisha walked into the kitchen carrying a basket of wet laundry. "And just what are you boys up to?"

They blinked. Edward was still standing on the stool. Al looked up at him.

"We're trying to make Ed taller." Al said laughing.

"What?!"

_Smack!_

"Oww! That hurt Brother!"

Trisha couldn't help but laugh. "Edward, try and be nicer to your Brother."

"But he called me short!" Ed whined.

"Well you two behave, I'll be outside hanging up the laundry if you need me." Trisha told them, then walked out the door.

Edward gasped, thinking of another Mother's Day gift. "Al, I'm gonna go help Mom with the laundry."

"Wh-what? But Brother, I-."

"Don't worry! You just take care of the cookies, got it?" Without waiting for an answer, Edward ran out the door.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Al cried. He let out a sigh and glanced at the bowl, the spoon, the flour, the eggs, the milk, then back at the bowl. His Brother's words ran through his head _'just mix all this stuff together and bake it in the oven!_' Al grabbed the bag of flour and dumped some in the bowl; next he cracked the eggs and tossed those in too. Then he added some milk and stirred it all together with the spoon. As he stirred, small amounts of flour puffed into the air and landed on his clothes and his face. Some of the mixture flew over the edge of the bowl with a _shlop!_ when he stirred it too fast. By the time it was all mixed together, Alphonse was out of breath. He then grabbed the bowl and tried to put it in the oven when he heard footsteps run into the house.

"Hey Al!" It was Winry. "Um…what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to bake cookies!" Alphonse answered happily. "I just can't seem to fit this bowl in the oven…"

Winry laughed. "You're so silly! You have to put them on a baking pan!" Winry walked over and took the bowl from Al.

"Oh…"

"It's okay. I'll do it." Winry said, grabbing a pan from a cupboard.

"Thanks!"

Winry took handfuls of dough from the bowl and placed them on the baking pan, then she put it in the oven. "There." She said. "They should be done in ten minutes or so."

"Great! Thanks Winry!"

She laughed. "No problem!"

"Would you mind watching them while I go help Brother and Mom outside?" Al asked the blonde girl.

"Oh sure, Al! You go help your Mom, but…uh…maybe you should clean yourself up first."

Alphonse looked down at his clothes which had white specks of flour all over them. He laughed. "That might be a good idea. I'll go get changed." Al ran off to his bedroom.

"Don't forget to wash your face!" Winry yelled after him.

--

Edward grabbed one of Alphonse's wet shirts from the laundry basket and handed it to Trisha.

"Oh!" She was a bit surprised. "Thank you! Are you helping me with the laundry?"

Ed nodded "Yup!"

"Well that's very thoughtful of you!" She ruffled Edward's blonde hair then took the shirt from him. He wiped his wet hands dry on his pants, then took another piece of clothing from the basket and handed it to Trisha, then dried his hands again and so on and so forth. Every once and a while, Trisha would drop a clothes pin or two and Edward would run over, pick them up, and hand them back to her. The two had gotten about a half of a line done when Alphonse ran outside.

"Oh hey Alphonse!" Trisha greeted her youngest son. "Edward and I were just finishing up the laundry. Did you want to help?"

Al nodded enthusiastically. Trisha bent over and picked him up, handing him a couple of clothes pins. Edward would hand Al a piece of clothing and Al would pin it to the line.

"Al!" Winry called from the house.

"Oh!" Al gasped, remembering the cookies. "I gotta go talk to Winry."

Trisha set Al down and he ran over to Winry.

"Are they all done?" Al asked her.

Winry nodded and motioned towards the baking sheet of cookies cooling on the table. "All done!"

"Wow! Thanks!" Al said rushing over to the cookies.

Winry giggled. "Glad I could help. See ya!"

"Bye!"

Winry left the Elric home, headed back to her own. Edward dashed into the kitchen.

"Hey! Are they ready?" He asked.

"Mmhmm!" Al said, taking the cookies off the sheet and placing them on a plate.

"Good. 'Cuz Mom's coming."

"Oh! Don't forget the card!" Al reminded his Brother.

"Right!" Edward ran into their room, snatched the card off the nightstand and ran back. "Quick! Put the pan in the sink!"

Al threw the baking pan in the sink and slid the card under the plate of cookies just as Trisha walked through the door. "Oh!" A surprised expression crossed her face.

"Happy Mother's Day!" The boys cried in unison.

"Oh my!" She took a seat at the table. "You boys did this for me?"

"Uh-huh!"

First she looked at the card.

"Al drew most of it. I colored the background." Edward told her.

"Well it's very nice. You both did a great job."

The boys smiled at the praise of their work.

"And you made cookies too?" Trisha asked, turning her attention to the plate.

"Yup! I made them! And Winry helped me a bit." Alphonse said.

"I think we should try these then." She said smiling.

The boys climbed into chairs and Trisha gave each of them a cookie. "On three, okay? One…two…three!"

They all bit into their cookies at the same moment. And after chewing, Ed spit his out.

"What the heck?!" He shouted.

Trisha coughed a bit but swallowed and Al slowly stopped chewing and spit it out on a napkin.

"Al?! What the heck did you do to these things?!" Edward yelled.

"Al, sweetie?" Trisha asked. "Tell me how you made these."

"Well…" Al began. "I put some flour in, then some eggs…"

"Did you crack them open first?" She asked.

"Of course!"

"And where did you put the shells?"

"I put them in the bowl too!"

Edward groaned. "You idiot! You're not supposed to put the shells in!"

"…I'm not?"

"No!"

"Alphonse, you're supposed to throw the eggs shells away."

"Oh…" Al looked disappointedly at the cookies. "Oops…"

"But you know what that means don't you?" Trisha asked a smile on her face.

Al shook his head no.

"It means that now I have to make cookies the right way with my boys." She tapped Al on the nose and he giggled. "Which is one of the best Mother's Day presents I could ever get." She turned and poked Ed in the tummy which made him laugh.

"I'll go get the flour!" Al shouted jumping from his chair.

"I'm not getting the milk!" Edward cried rushing to get a clean bowl.

Trisha laughed at her boys as she pulled out the milk and a couple eggs. "Now you boys make sure to pay attention so you know how to do it right next year."

Ed and Al laughed. "Yes Mom."

**Haha, poor Alphonse! But everything turned out good! I've never tasted cookies with egg shells in them, but I think they'd be extra crunchy. xD Hope you liked it! Reviews loved lots!**


End file.
